Two major areas of consideration in the development of lithium electrochemical cells are to find a liquid electrolyte that does not react with metallic lithium and to identify a lithium anion intercalating cathode as for example Li.sub.x CoO.sub.2, Li.sub.x TiS.sub.2, and Li.sub.x Mn.sub.2 O.sub.4 that provides many cycles without loss in capacity. The absence of a liquid component would reduce or eliminate corrosion of the metallic lithium anode, as well as harmful chemical reactions at the cathode.